Something Old, Something New
by skysayzrawr
Summary: We all know when Willow charmed Spike and Buffy into getting engaged and falling in love...what if she came back a little too late? Spuffy goodness throughout!
1. Something Old

**Something Old, Something New **

_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all this fantastic stuff, unfortunately. But come on, if I actually owned BtVS do you really think that Buffy would have left Spike hanging after telling him she loves him? No. No, she wouldn't have. So instead, I'll just opt for small-time wish fulfillment by writing this stuff. Read on! _

Info: This story is about what would have happened had Willow not gotten back so soon during the episode 'Something Blue' (I know you all know that one!) and Buffy and Spike had gotten married before the spell was lifted. I hope that if anyone reads it, they have as much fun doing so as I'm having writing it. Please be kind, this is my first non-Harry Potter fanfic. We start out in the crypt scene where Willow originally reversed the curse…

**Chapter One: Something Old…**

Buffy got up reluctantly. Kissing her fiancée was all well and good, but Xander and Anya _were_ fighting a demon over in the other corner of the crypt. Sighing, she leapt over the coffin in the way and hit the demon square in the chest with a stake. Hissing, it fell to the ground and dissolved into a bubbling puddle. Dusting her hands off, she walked back to Spike and pulled him to his feet.

Recently, Spike had proposed to her. It had come on so suddenly- one minute she was wishing she could kill him, the next she just _knew_ that this was the way things were meant to be. The weirdest thing was that she loved him so much and yet didn't even like him, though he was slowly starting to grow on her. Still, there was such chemistry there! How could it possibly be wrong to marry Spike? She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, though some small part of her shuddered at the very thought.

Helping her almost-hubby to walk towards the door of the crypt, Buffy checked to make sure that there were no more demons on the way. Xander had had a spell cast on him by Willow, making him a literal demon magnet. Giles had also been cast upon, inadvertently making him blind. Giles! Buffy panicked as she realized that they had left him all alone at the Magic Box. They had better get back to check on him, if not to make sure no one was injured badly.

Walking out the door with her hand around Spike's waist, Buffy caught Xander's disgusted look. Rolling her eyes, she wondered to herself why the rest of the gang thought that Willow had also cast a spell on her and Spike. Couldn't they all see that their love was real? Couldn't they tell that Buffy knew what she was doing, and that it was not a spell? _Obviously not_, she thought, annoyed.

Buffy was distracted by Spike as he looked over at her with his deep blue eyes, standing on his own now. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned in slowly, allowing her breath to grow quick with anticipation. Kissing her softly, he pulled away after a second to wrap his arms around her and hold her in his embrace. Reaching up to pat his hand, Buffy smiled to herself. She had been so very, very wrong about Spike. Even without a soul, he was still the best vampire she had ever known. Granted, she didn't get to know many vampires too well before she dusted them, but still…

Spike looked into Buffy's eyes, seemingly puzzled by what he saw.

"What're you thinkin' about, luv?" he asked her softly, wanting to know what was on her mind.

"Angel." she answered, taking him by surprise. Instantly his eyes narrowed and he took a step back.

"What did I _say_ about that name?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Buffy pulled him back by his jacket.

"I was just thinking about how even without a soul, you are still one million times better than that brooding, overgrown little boy of a vampire." she said, her voice strong with conviction. Spike put on that smirk that used to drive her crazy. It still did, just in a very different way.

"Oh. That's alright then, pet. Just don't like his name marrin' your lips, is all…" he said back to her, then grabbed her and began to kiss her in earnest. Latching her legs around his waist, Buffy hopped into his arms, kissing him back with just as much gusto.

Watching from the entrance to the crypt stood a very unhappy Xander and a really bored Anya.

* * *

Back at the Magic Box, Giles sat down with the gang. Willow had yet to return from wherever the demon had taken her, but at least Anya had reassured everyone he was almost certainly not going to kill her; just make her a proposition. Everyone had said that of course Willow would turn him down, Willow wasn't like that, Willow was sweet and innocent, yadda yadda yadda. As per usual, Anya drove to the quick of things.

"I'm not so sure. D'Hoffryn can make some pretty enticing offers…and really, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" she said, and smiled. "I think it's one of the most accurate sayings humans have come up with."

"Anya, please get to the point," Xander said.

"Well, how can we be so sure that Willow will turn him down? She's powerful, heartbroken, and being offered a chance at vengeance. How many women would turn down an opportunity like that?" she said, tone growing wistful towards the end. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Spike and Buffy, who were kissing in the corner.

"Wha- what?" Buffy asked, dumbfounded that the possibility even existed. Still, a niggling doubt at the back of her mind began to surface. Willow had been acting off, had even cursed their friends! Become a vengeance demon? Could she? More importantly…would she?

"You heard me," Anya said, raising one eyebrow. Why was everyone acting shocked? It was a great deal!

Shocked, Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder, allowing him to absent-mindedly play with her hair. Whether Willow decided to become a demon or not, the question still remained about Xander and Giles' curses. It was dangerous for Giles to be blind, and even more so for Xander to become a demon magnet- they would never be able to rest again as long as he was around. Willow needed to come back and fix this, preferably _soon_.

"Well, in the meantime, I suggest we put some protective wards around the store. Willow was the best witch of us all, but I'm sure between Anya and myself, we will be able to protect ourselves from Xander's curse. At least, for the time being, anyway," Giles said, always the voice of reason. "I suggest we begin soon, though, as we don't know how strong the curse is."

Anya went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a thick tome. She read for a minute and then wrinkled her nose.

"I don't usually like this wiccan stuff, but it seems it's the fastest way…" Anya muttered, her voice trailing off.

Then, crossing the room, she grabbed some sand and several candles. Placing them in the right spots around the room and sprinkling the sand on door- and window-sills, Anya sat down in the middle of the circle of candles.

"Could someone lead Giles over to me?" she asked. Xander jumped up and led Giled to where he needed to sit.

"Okay, Giles. I know you can't read the text, so just repeat after me and focus on the spell. This should work…" Anya said, hoping that no demons would come in before the spell was done.

"Oh, great Mother, hear our plea," Anya said.

"Oh, great Mother, hear out plea," Giles repeated after her. Continuing on like this for a while longer, Anya led the way throught the spell and at the end of it, all of the purple sand in the doorways and windows shone and melted into the wood, leaving a glowing line where it had been. Satisfied the spell had worked, Anya grabbed the candles and stood up again, putting them back to where they were supposed to go.

"Hey," she asked. "Where's Spike and Buffy?"

* * *

"Spike, I need to talk to you." Buffy said seriously. They had crept off to Buffy's training room at the back of the shop, and Buffy's tone had Spike seriously shivering. He hoped it was nothing serious; that she wasn't getting cold feet about marrying him.

"Listen, it's about the wedding." Buffy said, taking a deep breath. "I think that we…well, I think we shouldn't have it."

Spike wasn't prepared for how hard a blow those words were. His blue eyes were prickling, a new sensation.

"Oh…if you think that's best, I understand. I don't want to force you to stay with me if you don't want to, pet." he said, instantly knowing he wanted to take the words back, but also that he meant them.

Buffy looked baffled. Her face paled and she hugged Spike tightly.

"No, Spike. Oh, God, no! I just meant that we should go sooner. My friends don't approve of us, and I'm afraid that if we don't get married now they might try to break us apart or something. Xander wants to stake you every time he sees you! He's come close a couple of times, and if we were married, I know he wouldn't try, even if it was just to not hurt me." she said, all in a rush. "Spike, can we elope?"

Whatever Spike was expecting, it wasn't this. Shell-shocked, he was silent for a minute, but when Buffy drew away and started to look hurt, he snapped out of it.

"Of- of course, luv. So you actually want to stay with me then?" he asked. Buffy scoffed.

"Haven't you been _listening_? I love you and I want us to be together always." she said. Though her tone started as chiding, it was perfectly clear she meant what she said. Spike leaned in for a tight hug, but Buffy was having none of that. Taking his face in her small hands, she kissed him furiously, knocking him into her training dummy and onto the floor- not that either of them really noticed.

**A/N: Hello, all. Well, Buffy fan fiction seems to have reached its heyday in 2004 or so…so probably no one will even read this. *Sigh* Oh, well. I write for the fun of it! Please, if you read this, give me a review! I would love to have anyone/everyone's input. Let me know if you think there is too much going on in this chapter…I usually hate 3-chapter fanfics, but I don't see how I can spin this out longer with so much in each chapter. It's my first fanfic (besides Harry Potter) and I think three chapters will be just about perfect for this story. Okay, thanks! Sorry for the longest a/n EVER. If I have more than one chapter up…read on after reviewing! (Oh, and feel free to send me suggestions via personal message.) Okay, I'll go work on the next chapter now. Bye! ;)**


	2. Something New

**Something Old, Something New **

_Disclaimer: If I owned BtVS, would I be writing this stuff? No, I would not. I would be sitting poolside in my mansion's back yard, drinking unlimited slurpees from my genuine slurpee machine, with my husband James Marsters. Unfortunately, that is _so_ not the case, so I'll just live vicariously through my stories for now… _

**Chapter Two: Something New**

"But I didn't mean to!" Willow said frantically.

"But you _did_." countered D'Hoffryn, the demon who had an offer for her. "You will make a fine vengeance demon."

He was showing her what looked like a video clip of her friends fighting for their life in some kind of crypt. She hadn't meant to do this! How could she help her friends, and why on earth did the demon want her as a recruit?

D'Hoffryn had said that he could hear her pain from demensions away…and Oz _had _hurt her. If she was truthful with herself, she had considered the possibility of becoming a vengeance demon, one like Anya, who hurt men who broke women's hearts. As soon as the old demon had shown her that clip, however, all she could think about was getting home and reversing her spell.

"You have to help them!" Willow half-yelled. She was so far away, she had no idea how to help any of her friends!

"It's not my concern." spoke D'Hoffryn, coming to Willow and stroking her cheek. "You are my interest in this matter."

"Really?" squeaked Willow. No- no offense intended, I mean, you've been super nice and everything, but…I don't wanna be a demon! I j-just wanna go back and help my friends."

"That is your answer?" the demon asked menacingly.

"It- it is." Willow replied, nervous at his tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said, his voice growing deeper with each word. Then suddenly, he stopped, his voice returning to normal. "Oh well. Here's my talisman- you change your mind, give us a chant!"

Willow took the coin-shaped talisman and hoped to every god she could think of that her spell hadn't caused her friends to hurt themselves, and that she could get back in time to reverse its effects.

With a wave of his hand, D'Hoffryn sent her flying back to her own demension, landing in the crispy spot where she had left. Little did she know, time passed differently in the old demon's dimension.

* * *

Spike and Buffy were standing in a room, side by side, clasping hands. Buffy was in a nice summer dress, her hair curled and makeup applied, while Spike had undone his usual slicked-back look and allowed his small curls out in a carefully styled manner, more like seventies spike than usual. He was, of course, in his nicest dress shirt, worn underneath his trademark black duster. Facing them was a short, pudgy man in a suit, holding a book. Noting the cross on the cover, Spike held back a bit.

"Do you, Buffy Summers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pudgy minister asked.

"I do, completely." Buffy said, giving a reverent glance to the man next to her. As time had gone on, Buffy had found her feelings for Spike growing stronger and stronger.

"And do you, William, uh," the minister paused, unsure of Spike's last name. Spike grinned.

"Just William, mate. Everybody calls me Spike, but I guess this is a special occasion." he said good-naturedly. The minister shot a worried glance at Buffy but continued on. Who was he to stop young love?

"Ah, okay then. Do you, William, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Spike.

"I do, yeah." he said, gazing at Buffy the whole time. The minister cleared his throat.

"Alright, well, on behalf of the Sunnydale Marriage Clinic, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he said, and promptly waddled from the room. Buffy gazed down at her finger where Spike's skull ring, and now her wedding band, peacefully rested.

Spike wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her up, giving her a kiss that would make a hardened prison warden swoon. As it was, Buffy collapsed into his arms, melting into him. She smiled, knowing that now nothing could tear them apart, whether they wanted it to or not.

"Mmmmn…" Spike murmured. "I think it's time we went on our honeymoon, don't you?"

Buffy shivered with anticipation. She had wanted to stay close in case Willow came back, so they had rented the honeymoon suite at Sunnydale's best hotel. Leaving the clinic after signing the necessary papers, Buffy hopped onto Spike's motorcycle and grabbed his waist, eager for the night to continue. She'd only ever been with one man before, and this would be a whole new experience.

* * *

Anya was checking the cash register for the hundredth time, just to get away from Xander. She loved the boy, but he'd been cooped up in the store for _way _too long. Just as she was frowning at a nickel in the penny slot, she heard the bell on the door ring. Head snapping up, she instinctively checked to make sure it wasn't a demon of any sort. When she saw Willow, she made a weird noise- a half strangled hello mixed in with a yelp.

"Hey, Anya." Willow said calmly. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"_Where have you been?_" Anya screeched. "D'Hoffryn took you, right? He wanted to offer you a position, I just know it! What did you say?"

Willow looked taken aback.

"Wow, An. No need to kill my poor eardrums." she reproached. "I've only been gone a little while! How did you know about D'Hoffryn taking me? And I told him no…for now."

Anya absorbed all of this, then slapped herself on the head.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot! Time works differently in that dimension. How long did it feel like you were there?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh," said Willow. "I think I was there for about ten minutes or so, not counting the time it took to go there and back. How long has it been here?"

Anya thought for a moment.

"Since you left?" she asked, tapping her nails on the counter as Willow nodded. "I would say about three weeks or so."

Willow stood there for a moment. She wasn't expecting that! But at least it wasn't anything major, like a whole year or something. After all, it's not like anything really big can happen in just three weeks. Right?

* * *

"Hang on…lost the bloody key." Spike said outside their hotel room, searching his pockets.

"Aha!" he yelled, triumphant. "Got it."

Sliding the card through the electric lock, he stopped Buffy from entering the room. He leaned in as if to kiss her, then quickly knocked her knees out from under her, catching her before she fell.

"I know it's just our hotel room, but tradition's tradition, right?" he said, carrying her across the threshold.

As Buffy was about to reply, Spike cut her off effectively by kissing her deeply. No bags with them, Spike kicked the door shut and backed his wife up against the wall. Lifting her up so her face was level with his, he pinned her to the wall and ran a hand through her hair, while still kissing her.

Buffy's palms began roaming up and down Spike's chest, pausing every now and then to undo a button. Soon, his shirt was off and tossed to the floor. Hitching up her skirt, Spike maneuvered into a position where he could easily lift the dress from her body. In no time at all, that too joined his shirt on the floor.

Moaning, Buffy put one finger on Spike's chest and trailed downwards, following the path of hair that led her to his jeans. Pausing to growl and rip away the offending denim, she traveled back up and allowed herself to be caught up in his kiss. Leaning forwards, she made Spike walk backwards until he collapsed on the bed, with her on top. Chest heaving, she ripped off the rest of their undergarments and proceeded to find out what it was like, making love with another man. _Her_ man.

**A/N: Hey, there! Sorry for abruptly cutting off the Spuffy-ness. I gotta keep this here 'T' for Teen rating I've got. Also, sorry things jump around a bit (like the gang already hanging out in the Magic Box this early in the season), but it's been a while since I watched this season and I needed to rearrange some things for it to work. Thanks, and as always, reviews are much appreciated if you read this- good, bad, or boring. **


	3. Something Borrowed

**Something Old, Something New **

_*Ring Ring* Hello? Oh, hey, Spikey! Yes, yes, I do know that your name is really James. Yes, I am aware of the restraining order you put on me. I still think it was a mistake though, honey. Don't you remember me? I'm the person who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You have _me _to thank for your money! Oh, it _wasn't_ me? It was a guy named Joss Whedon? Damn…_

**Chapter Three: Something Borrowed…**

The next night, the blonde couple strode in the door of the Magic Box, taking a seat on the comfy couch set up in the middle of the room. Anya had told Willow to come back the next day, because she needed to round up the gang. Everyone had been waiting on Spike and Buffy and now here they were. Everybody else took their seats in the other chairs surrounding a table with candles and books on it.

Willow took one look at the Slayer and the vampire and paled. Anya and the others had filled her in while they waited…her spell had done this to them all; now that everyone was here, she could fix it. Without hesitation, she lit the candles and began to chant.

"Let the healing power begin…

Let my will be safe again…

As these words of peace are spoken,

let this harmful spell be broken!"

After she was done chanting, Giles suddenly exclaimed, "I can see!"

On the couch, where Buffy and Spike were kissing, they suddenly stopped. Pulling away, both of them looked bewildered for a moment as comprehension sunk in. After a moment, Spike pulled Buffy back to him and kissed her again.

Xander had strode over to the door and looked around.

"No more demons coming for me, Will! I think the spell worked!" he called back to the everybody.

"Uh, no. I-I don't think it did…" she replied. Xander turned around, confused. Willow pointed to Spike and Buffy and Xander followed her finger, paling when he saw them.

Willow relit her candles and chanted the spell again, more slowly this time.

"Let the healing power begin…

Let my will be safe again…

As these words of peace are spoken,

Let this harmful spell be _broken_!"

Nothing happened. Finally after a second, Spike and Buffy pulled apart and looked at the others' questioning faces. Willow was the only one not staring at them; she was searching frantically through a spell book before her. Buffy's cheeks colored, but she didn't stray any farther from her husband.

"What are you all staring at?" Buffy asked. "It's starting to creep me out."

Xander's eyes were practically bulging out of his skull.

"Um, the spell is supposed to be _over_! So _why_ are you still next to Spike? It ended! You're supposed to go back to hating him now, remember?" he said, livid that Spike's arm clutched around Buffy protectively.

Buffy was silent for a minute. She had so many emotions running around, it was hard to pick just one out of the mess. She didn't hate Spike. She knew that their love had been manufactured, but she got the nagging feeling that she still loved him. For real, this time. For god's sake, she had even grown to like his smirks and snide barbs! She didn't know what Spike felt about her, but judging from the way he had grabbed her and kissed her, his feelings hadn't changed all that much since the spell had been broken, either. She set her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Xander, I realize that Spike and Iwere under a spell. But honestly, I know the spell is over, and I still love him. I'm certain that it's not just some kind of after-effect, and I know that while it's because of the spell that we got to know each other better, our- or at least, my- feelings are genuine." she said with a determined look in her eye. Then she broke out into a smile. "Besides, Spike and I are _married_! There's no turning back now!"

All the blood drained from Giles, Willow, and Xander's faces. Anya remained impassive.

"I knew from when they walked in that they were more than just in love- they actually like each other now. Plus, they had sex last night, as I can tell from the way-" she began, before being interrupted by Giles' gagging sound.

"Please, Anya. I am _begging_ you. In the name of all that is holy, just _stop_!" he wheezed, pressing a hand against his mouth to repress nausia from the flurry of mental images he just got. Xander didn't seem to have heard most of what Buffy had said.

"Well, it's okay. We can just go down and get the marriage annulled, it hasn't been too long since-" he rambled before Buffy strode across the room and grabbed his face. She turned it so he was looking her straight in the eyes.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Leave. Spike." she enunciated, before stopping short. "Unless, of course, he wants to leave me. I would understand, of course…the whole vampire/Slayer thing is kind of unheard of."

She turned around, hoping against hope that Spike wouldn't leave. He stood up and crossed the room, looking at Buffy strangely. Studying her face, didn't utter a word for almost ten seconds. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Of course I'm not leaving you, Buffy. I'm here as long as you want me…and even if you didn't, I'm not so sure I'd leave." he said. She shuddered for a moment, remembering the fiasco with Angel, but realized this was different. Spike was different. He wasn't some high-school crush playing games with her; they loved each other for real. Buffy started to giggle; not exactly the reaction Spike had hoped for.

"What is it, luv?" he asked, bewildered by her Drusilla-like behavior. She glanced at his worried expression and smiled.

"It's just- I think that's the first time you've addressed me by my first name!" she said, snickering.

Spike chuckled too, shaking his head and hugging Buffy tighter to himself.

Xander's face whirred through a myriad of expressions, finally landing somewhere between disgust and disbelief. Anya huffed.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, Xander. After all, that's what people _do_ on their honeymoon. She's quite lucky, I've heard that vampires are unforgettable. I for one-" she said, pausing only when Willow got up and cleared her throat.

"Well, the spell is over. Uh, completely. And from what I can tell,"she said, sparing a nervous glance at the homicidal-looking Xander who was edging nearer to a pile of stakes. "There are no other spells on either Buffy or Spike."

Ignoring Xander, Anya, and a spluttering Giles, Willow walked up to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Buffy! I wish I could have been there." she said softly before turning to Spike and, surprisingly, giving him a hug, too. A questioning Spike patted her awkwardly before letting go.

Grabbing him by his shirt, Buffy proceeded to kiss Spike enthusiastically, not bothering to notice when Giles murmured 'Oh, dear.' rather faintly. Xander sagged in defeat, seeming to finally accept that this was of his friend's free will. The scowl on his face told them all that he didn't have to like it, though.

Coming up for air, Buffy took stock of what everyone was doing, then flashed a quick grin at everyone before running out the door, dragging Spike along with her.

"Does anyone else wish Willow would have come back earlier…say, around the time we were trapped in the crypt?" Xander asked the rest of the Scooby gang. Anya shook her head.

"Maby having someone around to screw all the time will make Buffy relax more. We'll see!" she said, deaf to Giles and his quiet murmurs of 'Oh, Dear Lord'.

It was going to take them a while to get used to this…

**A/N: Hey, you crazy Spuffy fans! Hope you like this fic…it is, like I said, my first Spuffy. I wanted to make it longer, but I just didn't think it would work. Plus, I like the chapters the way they are. "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed…" and we already have our 'something blue,' don't we? Anyway, message me or leave a review if you have an idea/request for another fic, or if you want a sequel! Thanks soooo much for slogging along through my little project. I love you times 10,000! **

**xoxo, **

**~Skysayzrawr**


End file.
